bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 34
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 34 Guys.... ....something big happened today... ....it's about my acount... I....I... .... I GOT SEFIA~!!!!! Ohmygosh, I can't believe it..... I finally got Sefia! I'm so happpy... *Ahem*, anyway, on with the story~ *** 5 minutes earlier- Zen barely heard her shallow breaths over the pounding sound of the totem's fist against the crystal. She had lined the inside with jade, so it wasn't cracking so easily or quickly. But it wouldn't last long. She stared at her opponant through the crystal. "...I suppose I was expecting to much from myself," She murmured. "It seems...every time I fell like I've finally gotten stronger....someone bigger than me comes along..." She thought briefly of her brother, Ko. The totem continued to pound away at the shield. She turned on her side, wincing at the pain. "My units are going to be really mad at me..." She sighed, "And Tillith will scold me for being reckless." A large crack ripped through the top of the dome. "Perhaps I'm not suited to defeat Maxwell after all. I had hope that if I could, Father would finally take me back home...." Another crack ran down to the bottom of the crystal. In her mind, she could hear Ko's voice. One of the many times he had looked down at her and said, "You are weak. That is why mother died. But what I want to know is why? Why do you allow yourself to lack strength? It's disguisting." Pound. Zen blinked at the thought. 'Allow myself to lack strength?' What did that mean? It's not like she was weak by choice. There were some things that couldn't be helped. Pound, crack. "Are you going to let that define you?" This time, it was a memory of her mother. "It's true, sometimes we are born weak. But in the end, it is up to us to use that weakness to make us stronger." Pound, pound, crack. The summoner's eyes widened slightly in realization. "That's right....I...I can't die yet..." Crack. "I will...get stronger..." Cr-ack, crack, pound. "And I....I will go home!" With one more mighty blow, the totem shattered the crystal. Shaken from her thoughts, Zen turned, using her hand to shield herself on instinct. Everything seemed to slow, and yet, it was all too fast for Zen to comprehend. The totem's fist collided with her hand. But instead of shattering her bone, white, transparent crystal sprouted from her hand and knocked the totem back. A low moan of surprise rang out from it as it stumbled back. Instead of attacking again, it stared at its hand. The white crystal had begun to grow on it, not only on its hand, but also up its arm. The creature stiffened as its body began to rapidly crystalize, the white stone crawling up his body like a disease. Another haunting groan escaped it before it was completely encased. Then, after a moment, the crysal shattered, destroying the totem. Zen breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She stared down at her hand. The white crystal was still growing in her palm. After witnessing what had happened to the totem, she quickly broke the crystal off. Blood poured from her hand where it had seperated from her skin. Her eyes widened. When she created cyrstals from her hand, that had never happened before. "Zen!" Lancia ran up to her, catching her in a hug. "Y-You're alright!" The summoner winced as pressure was put on her shoulder. "A-ah, yes..." The other units caught up. "Did it work?" Galant immediately questioned. "I'll explain later," Zen grimaced, "Right now, I need to rest. Where's Sergio?" Lira and Galant glanced at each other. "About that...." **** Sorry it's short... Anyway, thanks for reading~ I'll answer the questions for Zen in a different post. Category:Blog posts